Invisible
by Eleenore
Summary: En 1689, fut signé le Code International du Secret Magique. Dès lors, tout fut mis en œuvre pour garder secrète l'existence des sorciers aux yeux de la population moldue. Toutes les mesures furent prises pour séparer les deux communautés. Mais qu'en était-il des entres-deux ? Des nés-moldus, leur famille, ou des cracmols qui, comme Lysander, étaient coincés entre deux mondes ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur :**

 **Bonjour ! Voici donc une histoire à laquelle je pense depuis un bout de temps déjà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Je vous livre ce premier chapitre corrigé par ma Béta que je remercie !**

 **Pour ce qui est des chapitres suivant, ils sont encore bourrés de fautes, la correction est en cours et je les remplacerais dès que possible !**

 **En attendant, ce sera un plaisir d'avoir le retour des reviews, bonne lecture !**

« L'angoisse de la page-blanche, ou blocage de l'écrivain, pouvant aussi être désigné par le terme de leucosélophobie, fait référence, chez un écrivain, à la difficulté à trouver l'inspiration et la créativité au moment d'entamer ou de continuer une œuvre.

Le blocage de l'écrivain peut aussi s'appliquer à d'autres artistes, tels les compositeurs ou les peintres qui peuvent rencontrer ces mêmes problèmes dans leurs arts respectifs. »

 _Et les étudiants en retard dans la rédaction de leur mémoire,_ aurais-je ajouté.

D'autant plus s'ils vivent en ville. Et s'ils aiment sortir. Et que tous leurs amis sont dans ladite ville, à profiter pleinement de leur été.

Autant de conditions qui, bien évidemment, s'appliquaient à ma pauvre personne.

Dans cette triste situation, n'ayant pas la détermination nécessaire pour rester enfermée chez moi, ou à la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans des livres, je pris la décision de quitter la ville durant ces deux mois d'été pour me retirer, comme on pourrait vulgairement (mais justement) le dire, dans le trou du cul du monde.

Chez mon grand-père, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Pas grand-chose à faire, pas bien plus à voir, pas grand monde à qui parler non plus. Pas même mon grand-père qui préfère passer ses journées enfoncé dans son fauteuil.

Aussi m'étais-je dit que ce serait le lieu idéal pour me recentrer sur mon travail, loin de toute distraction. J'avais trimballé au travers de la France, depuis Lille jusqu'à ce petit village de Provence, un sac rempli d'ouvrages.

Installée sur la terrasse, un stylo entre les dents, une encyclopédie de la mythologie grecque sur les genoux, je m'étais assoupie après la lecture du premier chapitre. J'avais un surligneur dans une main et un ouvrage que j'étais censée étudier dans l'autre, mais il pendait pour l'instant au bout de mon bras et balayait la poussière.

Ce fut Porthos, le chien de mon grand-père, qui me tira de ma torpeur par le lèchement enthousiaste et baveux de mes doigts de pieds.

Essuyant le filet de bave qui avait dégouliné au coin de mes lèvres, je commençai à douter de la pertinence de mon idée de retraite provençale. J'avais moins envie de travailler que jamais, et le soleil brûlant qui caressait ma peau me poussait à une paresse qui me semblait insurmontable.

Prise d'une détermination qui, je n'en doutais pas, allait rapidement retomber, je décidai qu'une balade avec le chien me revigorerais assez pour reprendre le travail deux heures au moins à mon retour.

Grand, gros, et bien plus puissant que moi, pauvre femmelette un peu maigrichonne de vingt-cinq ans à peine, Porthos une fois lancé avait vite fait d'inverser les rôles, si bien que ce fut bientôt lui qui me promena au travers du village.

Les ruelles sinueuses passaient au travers des vieilles maisons posées à flanc de colline, pour un certain nombre en piteux état, parfois inhabitées. Je connaissais ces quelques ruelles par cœur, y ayant passé de nombreuses semaines de vacance dans mon enfance. J'adorais ces vieilles bâtisses, qui avaient dues voir passer tant de générations, être le décor de tant d'histoire.

Dans les ruelles et les petits escaliers qui serpentaient à travers le village, s'élevant toujours plus haut vers le sommet de la colline, je m'imaginais des enfants du siècle passé dévaler ces marches en riant.

Mais les enfants étaient bien vieux maintenant : dans le cimetière à la sortie du village, ou assis devant la télévision, enfoncés dans leur fauteuil comme Grand-père, et personne ne les avait remplacés.

Le clocher, un peu plus haut sur la colline, sonna les coups de cinq heures, attirant inévitablement Porthos qui me traîna derrière lui. L'église était située dans ce qui pourrait se rapprocher d'un parc. L'herbe, quand elle ne disparaissait pas sous l'ombre des pins, était brûlée en ce mois de juillet. À l'arrière de la petite église romane, un chemin faisait le tour de la colline, longeant le haut mur de l'immense propriété qui en occupait tout le sommet. C'était un château, dont on pouvait à peine apercevoir la pointe d'une tour de l'extérieur.

J'avais le souvenir d'avoir un jour demandé à mon grand-père si un roi vivait là. Il m'avait répondu que c'était un bien petit château pour un roi, et qu'il appartenait à une famille anglaise, qui de son souvenir n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Peut-être étaient-ils tous décédés, et que l'héritage s'était perdu. Quoi qu'il en soi, personne dans le village n'y avait jamais vu signe de vie, et personne ne pouvait dire par ailleurs d'où venait cette histoire de famille anglaise.

Arrivant aux limites du village, je détachai la laisse de Porthos, qui en profita pour emprunter le chemin derrière l'église. Le mur couvert de lierre à ma gauche piquait ma curiosité. Comme j'aimerais visiter ce château !

Si personne n'y vivait, je ne dérangerais pas.

C'est fou comme tout devient passionnant lorsque l'on est censé travailler. Il faut dire que la passion qui m'animait lorsque je m'étais lancée dans mes études commençait doucement à s'estomper. Les rêves d'enfant qui m'avaient poussé dans ces études d'Histoire, et qui s'accrochaient à moi depuis si longtemps, n'avaient cessé de diminuer et la lecture des ouvrages qui auraient dû me passionner relevait de la corvée.

Aussi, l'exploration du château me paraissait-elle sur le moment une excellente excuse pour ne pas me mettre au travail. Je m'appliquai à scruter la paroi en détail, à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais escalader sans risques de me rompre le cou. N'étant pas une grimpeuse aguerrie, je pris soin de faire le tour complet de la propriété, m'enfonçant dans les bois quand le chemin s'écartait du mur.

Arrivée à mi-parcours supposais-je, ce fut cependant Porthos qui trouva une faille le premier.

Enfouie derrière une végétation dense, était dissimulée une porte en bois sur laquelle le chien bondissait joyeusement, fier de l'avoir trouvée avant moi. Le lierre accroché au bois et à la pierre soudait la porte au mur. Ça ne pouvait pas être si facile.

Mais déterminée, j'empoignai une première branche de lierre.

Il me fallut près de vingt minutes pour dégager complètement l'ouverture. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, mais je décidai de m'accorder une heure de plus. Grand-père pouvait bien attendre, et Porthos ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Il n'y avait pas de serrure et la petite poignée rouillée me criait de m'en saisir pour partir enfin en exploration. Me postant devant la porte, inspirant un grand coup, je pensai pour la première fois à ces histoires de châteaux hantés dont j'étais si friande enfant, et un élan de panique me pris.

Et s'il était habité ? Par une sorcière, ou un vieux fou qui me kidnapperait et m'utiliserait pour créer son propre monstre de Frankenstein ?

Allons, on se calme Adeline, tout vas bien se passer, c'est pas le moment d'être irrationnelle. Et puis de toute façon, Porthos est là pour te protéger !

C'est ainsi rassurée que je saisi la poignée des deux mains, puis tirant d'un grand coup, je me retrouvai sur le derrière, la porte toujours fermée, et Porthos déjà sur moi à me lécher le visage.

Bon. On essaye encore.

Me repositionnant devant la porte, je passai la laisse de Porthos dans la poignée, l'enroulai à chaque bout autour de mes poignets, et tirai.

Toujours rien.

Je posai un pied sur le mur près de la porte, tirai encore, poussai toute sorte de grognements, mais je ne pus tirer de la porte qu'un grincement rauque. Pas question d'abandonner maintenant cependant. J'avais un gros chien à disposition, autant m'en servir.

Appelant Porthos qui s'était désintéressé de l'affaire depuis un moment, préférant chasser les lézards, je lui confectionnai un harnais de fortune d'un bout de corde et attachai l'autre à la porte.

Puis, ramassant un bâton, je l'agitai quelques instants devant son museau ébahi avant de le lancer au loin. Porthos se rua à sa poursuite comme prévu, le harnais l'empêchant de s'étrangler. Il tira de la porte un nouveau grincement. Saisissant la poignée, je joignis mes forces au siennes, et enfin, après de stridentes lamentations, la porte céda.

Après avoir libéré Porthos, je m'engouffrai dans l'ouverture, où il me suivit après avoir hésité quelques instants entre son bâton et moi.

Ce côté de la porte n'avait pour l'instant rien de bien différent de celui que nous venions de quitter. Des arbres, des ronces, une forêt somme toute assez banale.

Je pris quelques instants pour me repérer. Je situai la porte à l'arrière de la propriété, à l'opposé du village. Si je ne me trompais pas, la bâtisse devait donc se trouver à ma droite. Je ne voyais d'ici que des arbres.

M'engageant dans la direction qui me semblait la bonne, suivie de Porthos qui n'avait pas trouvé de lézard à chasser, j'atteignis rapidement la lisière de la forêt.

Le château était en piteux état mais bel et bien entier. Haute de deux étages, la demeure était surmontée d'une unique tour au bord nord du bâtiment, parfois visible depuis le village. Les murs, grisâtres et s'effritant par endroit, laissaient deviner de par les encadrements ouvragés des fenêtres la splendeur passée de l'édifice. Les volets étaient fermés, l'un d'eux au premier étage pendait sur ses gonds.

Porthos, commençant à montrer quelques signes de fatigue, restait près de moi. Je me rapprochai du bâtiment, le contournant pour voir la façade avant. Longeant le côté nord, je commençai à percevoir les vestiges d'un jardin à la française. Un carré de pelouse folle d'abord, puis avançant encore, une allée centrale longée de buis.

Les buis étaient parfaitement taillés. De parfaites petites boules rondes, tranchant singulièrement avec le reste de la propriété où la nature semblait avoir repris ses droits depuis des années.

Intriguée tout d'abord, je m'approchai, marchant le long de la façade principale, qui semblait aussi abandonnée que l'arrière. De majestueux escaliers menaient à la porte d'entrée, impressionnante. Elle était surmontée par un balcon de pierre, au premier étage.

Ne pouvant voir la porte du balcon, je m'éloignai du bâtiment, me dirigeant vers ces arbustes taillés. La panique me revint alors.

Ils avaient forcement été taillés par quelqu'un ces buis ! Le château était sûrement toujours habité, par quelqu'un d'assez étrange pour que le village entier ne sache rien à son sujet, ne l'ai jamais vu, et moi j'étais entrée par effraction dans sa propriété.

Je passai ma main sur le buis le plus proche, sur cette surface parfaitement égalisée. Un instant, je crûs sentir l'arbuste frémir sous mes doigts. Je secouai la tête, chassant cette idée absurde et, retirant la main du buisson me retournai vers le château. Je m'attendais presque, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, à apercevoir le visage d'un vieil homme, le regard perçant, m'observant depuis la fenêtre du balcon.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Les vitres pleines de poussière laissaient seulement apercevoir des rideaux déchirés, et l'on pouvait deviner dans la pénombre les contours d'un meuble dans la pièce derrière. Rien qui n'aurait pu laisser penser que l'endroit était habité.

Je décidai donc de continuer mon tour. Je ne rentrerais certainement pas à l'intérieur, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui, mais je devais toujours rejoindre la petite porte par laquelle j'étais entrée, alors autant faire un tour complet du propriétaire. Je me dirigeai donc vers le bord sud, toujours suivie de près par Porthos.

Il y avait de ce côté une petite porte de service, peut être pourrais-je essayer de passer par là si j'avais le courage de revenir visiter l'intérieur. A l'extrémité du bord sud, le bâtiment se prolongeait sur une magnifique verrière en métal ouvragé. M'en rapprochant, je remarquai une quantité impressionnante de plantes, tellement que je percevais à peine l'intérieur. J'essuyai une vitre et plaquai mes mains sur le verre, encadrant mon visage pour tenter d'en voir plus. J'avais à peine eu le temps de plaquer mon front sur la vitre que Porthos poussa un aboiement rauque. Et, quelque part dans la serre j'aperçus un mouvement. Saisie de panique, j'attrapai Porthos par le collier, et me plaquai dos contre le mur du château, maintenant le chien assis à mes côtés. Je pensai d'abord avoir rêvé, tellement se fut furtif, mais, lorsque inspirant à grand coup pour essayer de garder mon calme, je penchai la tête pour observer de nouveau l'intérieur, juste derrière les plantes, au travers du feuillage, deux yeux vert me fixaient.

Poussant un cri strident, il ne me fallut rien de plus pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou et courir sans me retourner vers la petite porte au fond du parc, et sans plus m'arrêter jusqu'à me retrouver dans les ruelles rassurantes du village. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée dans le petit escalier qui longeait la maison de Grand-père que je m'immobilisai enfin.

M'affalant sur les marches, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, et quelques-unes de plus pour être assez calme pour rentrer chez Grand-père.

-J'ai préparé un gratin pour toi ma chérie, me dit-il alors qu'il était en train de mettre le couvert.

-Merci Grand-père.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il. Tu es partie longtemps.

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup réfléchir pour décider d'omettre la partie la plus intéressante de mon périple.

-Je suis allée promener Porthos, répondis-je.

-Ah, très bien.

Et ce fut la seule conversation. Sans doute l'avait-il déjà oublié avant la fin du repas.

Je ressortis dans le jardin, sous le crépuscule. M'asseyant au pied de l'olivier, l'esprit troublé par les événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt, je ne pensai même pas à retourner étudier.

Revoyant ces yeux verts, dans la serre, je me dis que ce regard n'avait pas l'air malveillant, mais plutôt curieux, peut-être agacé. C'était un homme. Une grande partie de son visage était masquée par la végétation qui nous séparait, mais je pouvais dire sans peine qu'il était jeune. De mon âge peut-être, peut-être plus je n'aurais su dire avec précision.

A force d'y penser, je m'en étais malgré moi fait une image très précise : les yeux verts évidement, le nez parsemé de légères taches de rousseur, légèrement plus vieux que moi, portant un costume en tweed marron avec une cravate, très anglais avec son petit gilet proprement boutonné, et se tenant debout, les mains dans les poches au milieu de ses plantes.

Un personnage somme toute plus proche du parfais petit châtelain britannique que du vieil individu terrifiant reclus dans son château en ruines que j'avais pu imaginer.

Plus je m'efforçais de m'en souvenir, plus il était dur de distinguer ce que j'avais réellement vu de ce que mon esprit construisait.

Je n'eus bientôt plus qu'une envie : y retourner pour l'apercevoir de nouveau, sans Porthos cette fois-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

Assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Lorcan Scamander surveillait de ses yeux écarquillés la porte de son compartiment, raide comme un bâton et les sens en alertes. Il avait tiré les petits rideaux gris à la seconde où il était entré, priant pour que personne ne vienne le rejoindre.

Il avait beau être plutôt sûr de son plan, mieux valait ne pas prendre plus de risque que nécessaire.

Ils avaient quitté King's Cross depuis près de quinze minutes lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Lorcan se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour ouvrir lui-même, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

C'était son amie Roxanne.

— C'est moi idiot, laisse-moi entrer ! chuchota-t-elle en se frayant un passage dans le compartiment.

Lorcan claqua la porte sans attendre, et ajusta les rideaux avec une minutie exemplaire.

— Salut Lysander, lança la jeune fille à la cantonade en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Le compartiment semblait totalement vide excepté Lorcan et elle, mais une voix tirant sur les aigus s'éleva cependant de nulle part.

— Salut, lui répondit-on dans un souffle quasiment imperceptible.

La voix semblait émaner de quelque part entre Lorcan et la fenêtre. Seulement, cette place était vide. Si l'on regardait cependant de plus près, on pouvait distinguer dans l'atmosphère une sorte d'ondulation, un peu comme une distorsion de l'air entourant les voitures durant les chaudes journées d'été.

— Mouais, marmonna pensivement Roxanne, ça pourrait peut-être bien marcher.

— Tu crois ? demanda Lorcan, la voie encore plus aiguë que celle de son frère, le ton presque suppliant.

— Oui, je crois. Votre Papy Lovegood a beau être complètement taré, il faut avouer qu'il s'est pas mal débrouillé. Mais il ne risque pas de se rendre compte que vous l'avez piqué ?

— Non, on ne pense pas, on l'a trouvé au fond de son grenier, dit Lorcan.

— Et puis je crois qu'il en a plusieurs, ajouta Lysander sous sa cape.

— De toute façon, il n'a pas toute sa tête, continua Lorcan

— Il pensera sûrement qu'une demiguise rancunière la lui a raflé, termina son frère.

Roxanne n'avait pas besoin de bien plus d'argument pour les croire, tant elle était déjà convaincue de la folie du vieil homme.

Xénophilius Lovegood ne venait que rarement aux grandes réunions que les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix organisaient chaque été. A vrais dire, il ne sortait quasiment jamais de chez lui. Et Roxanne ne l'avait vu que deux fois : à une réunion au Terrier, où il avait passé la journée à ramasser des cailloux dans le jardin, et une autre fois au mariage de ses parents.

Xenophilius était obsédé par toutes sortes de choses qui n'existaient pas toujours, mais sa grande obsession concernait un vieux conte de Beedle le Barde, les trois frères. Il s'était donné comme mission folle de recréer les trois objets de l'histoire: les Reliques de la mort.

Il avait commencé par la cape d'invisibilité, peut-être la moins insensée des trois, et passait donc ses journées à lancer des sorts de désillusion sur des bouts de chiffons, ou tresser des capes en poil de demiguise, une créature magique qui avait la faculté de se rendre invisible lorsqu'elle se sentait menacée. Mais Xénophilius n'était jamais satisfait de son résultat.

C'était l'une de ses capes que Lorcan et Lysander avaient subtilisé lors de leur dernière visite chez leur grand-père.

Lorsque la première semaine d'août, Lorcan avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard mais pas son frère, ils avaient d'abord cru à une méprise de la part de l'école.

Cela devait être une erreur, il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Leurs parents avaient eu beau tenter de leur faire entendre raison, rien n'y faisait, pour les jumeaux ce ne pouvait être qu'un énorme malentendu.

Bien sûr, ils le savaient tous les deux. Lysander n'avait jamais manifesté de pouvoir, alors que dès six ans, Lorcan avait été capable de faire toutes sortes de choses magiques.

Mais Lysander le pouvait sûrement aussi, c'était juste qu'il était moins fort, ou qu'aucune occasion n'avait fait ressortir sa magie. Il y avait toujours une explication possible.

Ils étaient Lorcan et Lysander, Lysander et Lorcan, les deux jumeaux inséparables, avec des rêves plein la tête. Des rêves dans lesquels ils étaient ensemble, et des rêves dans lesquels ils étaient sorciers.

Mais ils avaient eu beau envoyer une lettre au directeur, supplier leurs parents de faire quelque chose, harceler leur parrain Neville, rien n'y faisait.

Lysander ne pouvait aller à Poudlard, car il était cracmol.

Il fut de toute évidence impensable pour eux de se laisser faire de la sorte. Lysander pourrait apprendre la magie, rien de très puissant bien entendu, mais beaucoup de cracmols étaient capables de réaliser des sorts de base.

D'abord il avait fallu s'occuper des parents. Inconcevable de les rendre complices, car impossible de les convaincre. Il avait donc fallu donc trouver un stratagème pour les garder dans l'ignorance.

En tant que parents d'un cracmol, plusieurs options s'étaient offertes à Luna et Rolf Scamander.

La première aurait été de permettre à Lysander de s'intégrer totalement au monde moldu en l'inscrivant dans un collège normal. L'école aurait remarqué son absence, et aurait envoyé des lettres pour la signaler. Il aurait fallu que les jumeaux interceptent chaque courrier, pour maintenir la supercherie.

Mais comment ?

Le courrier aurait été envoyé par la poste moldue, directement à l'adresse de leurs parents, ils n'auraient donc rien pu faire depuis Poudlard.

Ils auraient pu se débrouiller pour fournir une mauvaise adresse à l'école, mais elle se serait inquiétée de ne pas recevoir de réponse et aurait appelé leurs parents directement, et nul doute qu'ils se seraient procuré un téléphone moldu spécialement pour l'occasion.

Leurs parents auraient pu aussi décider de faire eux-mêmes l'éducation de Lysander, mais ils étaient constamment en voyage aux quatre coins du globe, ce qui aurait compliqué la tâche, si bien que cette option fut rapidement abandonnée.

Leur dernière solution fut de l'inscrire dans une école spécialisée. Il n'en existait que deux en Europe, étant donné le peu de cracmols existant. Les contacts se faisaient par hiboux avec l'école des Pays-Bas, la plus réputée, que Luna avait choisie avec son époux.

Le plan était alors de ne jamais être inscrit, tout en faisant croire aux parents que Lysander l'était. C'est à ce niveau que Roxanne était intervenue.

Elle était de deux ans leur aînée, et de tous leurs cousins de l'AD, car c'est ainsi qu'ils les considéraient, celle avec laquelle ils avaient tous deux le plus d'affinité. Elle avait hérité de son père George, un goût prononcé pour le non-respect des règles et un talent indéniable pour les contourner. Elle était aussi attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Le plan n'était pas si compliqué, et il s'était déroulé à merveille.

Feignant s'être résigné à passer ses jours entre deux mondes, jamais tout à fait moldu mais pas pour autant sorcier, et à être éduqué dans l'école d'un pays inconnu, Lysander avait mis tout l'enthousiasme dont il fut capable dans les démarches d'inscription. Et une fois le hibou lâché par la fenêtre, Roxanne, déjà postée sur son balai au-dessus de la maison, l'avait pris en chasse. Bien sûr il avait fallu que Rolf Scamander s'y connaisse en hiboux et choisisse un grand-duc, rapide et bien plus gros qu'un vif d'or. Mais Roxanne, malgré sa fine stature, n'était pas attrapeuse pour rien, et elle avait finalement eu raison de l'oiseau après une course effrénée. Enserrant la bête de ses deux bras pour ne pas la faire chuter, et surtout pour ne pas lui laisser une chance de se défendre, elle était retournée à terre où Lorcan l'avait attendu, caché dans un petit bosquet non loin de la maison.

Pendant dix jours, les frères s'étaient relayés pour s'occuper du hibou. Ils avaient estimé que c'était le temps nécessaire pour obtenir une réponse de l'école, si la demande avait seulement été reçue. Ils avaient rédigé une lettre d'admission de leurs mains, prenant bien soin de piquer la plume Belleletres de leur père (dont l'écriture était terrible et peu convaincante sur des papiers officiels) et rédigé eux même une lettre d'acceptation s'appliquant à de belles tournures de phrases, pour plus de vraisemblance.

Était-ce grâce à leur don de rédaction ou parce que leurs parents étaient trop occupés à préparer leur prochaine expédition sur les îles Fidji, ils ne le sauraient jamais, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivis, le billet d'avion de Lorcan pour les Pays-Bas fut réservé. L'école encourageait fortement à commencer au plus tôt l'immersion dans le monde moldu : les élèves étaient récupérés par un car moldu à leur arrivée sur place, du moins c'est ce que Rolf et Luna avaient lu. Eux-mêmes étaient partis deux jours plus tôt en expédition, et les jumeaux furent donc gardés par leur grand-père avant leur départ respectif à l'école.

Une fois à l'aéroport et les au-revoirs feints, il ne fut pas difficile à Lysander de se dérober dans un coin, enfiler la cape, rejoindre King's Cross par les transports en commun (se fut peut être l'étape la plus laborieuse), pour rejoindre son frère qui partait le même jour. Et le voilà qui était assis dans le Poudlard Express, invisible aux yeux de tous et pourtant scruté du regard par Roxanne, assise en face de lui.

— C'est peut-être le plus gros coup auquel je contribuerais jamais, et vous savez que je suis ambitieuse, alors vous avez intérêt à ne pas tout faire foirer !

— Oui Rox, t'inquiète pas, je serais discret, assura Lysander.

— Je dis ça pour vous les gars, vous le savez.

— Oui Rox, singea Lorcan, merci de nous aider.

— Oui, bon. Ce n'est pas tout, mais il y encore pas mal de chose à régler, lança-t-elle en sortant de sa poche un carnet de notes. Les dortoirs pour commencer. Ca me paraît difficilement imaginable qu'en sept ans, des gars puissent ne pas se rendre compte de l'affaire. Lysander, il te faudra un autre endroit où pioncer, j'ai plusieurs pistes...

Et c'est ainsi, avec la complicité de Roxanne Weasley, que la vie de clandestinité de Lysander Scamander avait débuté.

— Lys, y'a une fille dans le jardin !

— Elle est jolie ?

Lorcan secoua la tête, exaspéré par la bêtise de son frère, et repoussa les feuilles de l'Alocacia pour scruter l'extérieur de la serre. Il ne pouvait la voir, mais entendait le souffle haletant de son chien peu discret, caché derrière le mur à sa droite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans leur jardin ? Et qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu au village.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la jeune femme sortit soudainement de sa cachette, lui provoquant un sursaut monumental. Elle-même ne semblait pas être dans le meilleur des états. Elle poussa un cri strident et s'enfuit en courant vers le fond du jardin, suivie pas son énorme molosse.

— Par Merlin Lorcan ! T'as failli me faire tomber de ma chaise ! s'exclama Lysander d'un ton outré.

— Tu ferais bien de descendre de ta chaise de toute façon, t'as pas bougé tes grosses fesses de toute cette fichue journée !

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, t'as passé ton temps à remuer ton bout de bois, grogna Lysander en agitant en l'air sa propre baguette. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne te suis pas d'une grande aide dans ce domaine.

— Oh, arrête de faire ton rabat-joie comme ça, t'arriveras à t'en servir un jour ! J'y travaille, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, assena Lorcan en reprenant ses mots.

— Travail donc, moi je vais commander à manger, répondit Lysander en se levant finalement.

Il commanda de la tourte chez Chaudron Express, un traiteur sorcier de livraison par cheminée, et s'installa à la table de la cuisine une fois le plat arrivé, bientôt rejoint par Lorcan.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, elle était jolie ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd parfois !

Lysander haussa un sourcil, engloutissant sa tourte, en l'attente d'une réponse.

— Elle avait l'air pas mal, j'ai pas vraiment vu, céda Lorcan.

— J'espère qu'elle reviendra, j'en peux plus de croupir ici avec toi.

— Tu es libre de partir quand tu veux mon gars, mais ne viens pas me supplier de te faire profiter de ma découverte après.

— Oh Lorcan, rigola Lysander. Quelle découverte ? D'ici quelques années, on pourra te confondre avec papy, avec sa pierre à réveiller les morts.

— Je fais des progrès, le sortilège combiné à la potion est prometteur. Et puis merde Lys, je fais ça pour toi !

— Ouais, bah peut-être que malgré tous tes efforts mon frère, c'est juste impossible. Peut-être que ça marchera jamais, et peut être que j'en ai plus envie.

— Ça marchera.

Sur ces mots, Lorcan retourna dans la serre. Il s'occupait des plantes lorsqu'il allait mal. Pas étonnant qu'elles soient toutes si belles — il allait souvent mal.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils vivaient dans le château, une vieille bâtisse qui avait appartenu à un quelconque membre très éloigné de la famille. Quatre ans que Lorcan se consacrait à ses recherches, sans résultats. En tout cas rien de probant.

Il avait réussi à faire lancer quelques sorts basiques à Lysander, mais rien qu'un autre cracmol ne pouvait déjà faire muni d'une baguette.

Depuis peu, il avait une nouvelle piste, inspirée par sa chère mère dans toute son excentricité. Ils s'étaient vus en Angleterre pour le mariage de Lily Potter, et elle portait ses lunettes farfelues, les lorgnospectres — absolument pas assorties à la robe jaune canari dont elle s'était affublée pour l'occasion.

Lorcan s'était soudain rappelé du jour où, alors qu'il avait six ans tout au plus, il avait décidé de compter les joncheruines sur la tête de tous les gens qu'il allait croiser. Il était sorti dans la rue, et avait arpenté le village en courant après chaque passant, pour le fixer intensément avec ces lunettes ridicules. Après avoir sans nul doute marqué l'esprit de nombreux moldus ce jour-là, il était rentré chez lui, et avait refusé de quitter les lunettes jusqu'à l'heure du couché.

La chose dont il se rappela plus particulièrement le jour du mariage de Lily, et à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention lorsqu'il avait essayé les lunettes à six ans, était que ses parents avaient bien moins de joncheruines dansant autour de leur tête que tous les moldus qu'il avait pu croiser dans la rue. Au contraire de Lysander, qui lui en avait presque autant que les moldus.

Mais après des mois de travail, cette piste ne semblait le mener nulle part.


	3. Chapter 3

Figée devant le grand portail du château, je pris une fois de plus une grande bouffée d'air pour tenter de me calmer.

J'avais toujours été de nature assez stressée, et sonner au portail d'une demeure dans laquelle j'étais entrée par effraction n'était de toute évidence pas une situation qui pouvait atténuer ce trait de ma personnalité.

Pas question cependant de faire marche arrière maintenant. J'étais décidée à rencontrer le mystérieux habitant du château, et c'était là la meilleure solution. Il aurait été bien impoli d'entrer de nouveau par la petite porte du jardin après les événements de la veille.

J'appuyai donc sans plus réfléchir sur la petite sonnette au bord du portail, et attendis. Après plusieurs minutes sans réponse, il me vint à l'esprit que la sonnette n'était peut-être pas en état de marche. Il était déjà surprenant qu'il y en ait une. Enfin peut être pas si surprenant, étant donné que l'endroit était habité. Je tendis ma main pour une deuxième tentative quand j'entendis le bruit des pas dans les graviers de l'autre côté du mur. La porte, insérée dans le gigantesque portail, s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, sans aucun doute celui qui m'avait surprise hier.

Bien loin de l'image que je m'en étais faite cependant.

En effet, si c'était bien un garçon roux aux yeux vert reconnaissables, il portait un bermuda à fleurs et des tongs usées, ainsi qu'un vieux t-shirt délavé.

— Bonjour, me salua-t-il avec un accent anglais qui confirmait les rumeurs du village.

— Euh, bonjour, balbutiais-je, je euh...

Je sentis inévitablement le rouge me monter aux joues, et le sourire amusé qui commençait à se dessiner sur le visage du jeune homme ne m'aidait guère.

Que je pouvais être ridicule parfois ! Je m'attendais à un séduisant _gentleman_ anglais, et qui sait, une minable histoire à l'eau de rose, et je me retrouvais face à un séduisant anglais certes, mais habillé comme mon petit frère de quatorze ans et en train de se payer de ma tête sans la moindre gêne.

— Vous désirez peut-être entrer ? demanda-t-il, interrompant mes réflexions.

 _Fichtre._

— Je... oui, d'accord.

— Après vous, m'invita-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Je me retrouvai ainsi une fois de plus dans la propriété, à marcher entre les buis taillés.

— Je suis Lysander, se présenta le jeune homme.

— Adeline.

— Enchanté Adeline, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu au village ?

Était-il en train de se moquer de moi ? Son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage. Une chose était sûre, il était bien plus à l'aise que moi et semblait grandement s'amuser.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer discrètement ma langue sur mes dents, mais aucune feuille n'y était restée malencontreusement coincée. Il fallait croire que ma seule tête de petite fille apeurée suffisait à le divertir.

— Je suis venue passer l'été chez mon grand-père, répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête, et arrivant sur le côté de la bâtisse, ouvrit la petite porte de service que j'avais repéré la veille. Je n'eus pas le temps de rentrer à sa suite qu'il me fit sursauter en criant :

— Range tes jouets Lorcan, tu voudrais pas faire peur à notre invitée !

Quelque part dans le bâtiment, j'entendis un grand fracas, puis d'incompréhensibles jurons. Se tournant vers moi, plus souriant que jamais, Lysander m'invita à le suivre.

Nous entrâmes dans une cuisine où, sur la table en bois au centre de la pièce, s'entassaient papiers, ou plutôt parchemins remarquais-je, et assiettes salles. Sur le côté, une porte s'ouvrait sur ce qui devait être la serre, et d'où surgit la copie conforme de Lysander. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tenaient les pans de sa cape fermés sur son torse. Parce que c'était bien d'une _cape_ qu'il était vêtu, une cape noire, qui traînait jusqu'au sol et d'où dépassaient ses pieds nus.

— _Lys, may we have a word ?_ siffla-t-il, manifestement très en colère.

— Mon frère Lorcan, me présenta Lysander. Comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, il n'est pas très poli, il ne dit même pas bonjour aux invités.

— Bonjour miss, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois parler à mon frère, dit Lorcan avec un accent bien plus marqué que Lysander.

Je ne sus que répondre, prise de court par le conflit dont je semblais être à l'origine. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps cependant, car Lysander s'était déjà dirigé dans la serre à la suite de son frère, non sans se retourner pour me regarder en roulant des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

Je me retrouvai donc seule dans la cuisine, ne sachant que faire. L'endroit m'avait paru étrange au premier abord, et observant la pièce plus en détail, je compris pourquoi.

J'avais la sensation de faire un voyage dans le temps : dans un coin trônait une vieille cuisinière à charbon, et au milieu de la pièce, la table était en bois massif. Il y avait bien un micro-onde — seul appareil électroménager que je pus repérer — derrière la porte entrebâillée d'un placard, à côté d'une imposante cheminée, mais il semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis des lustres. Le foyer occupait une grande partie du mur face à la serre, et abritait des braises encore rougeoyantes, ce qui était surprenant étant donné les températures extérieures.

Je me penchai au-dessus de la table pour tenter de lire les parchemins, mais leur contenu était incompréhensible. Un mélange d'anglais et de ce qui ressemblait à quelques mots de latin. Les multiples ratures me laissèrent penser qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un des deux frères.

Je m'emparai d'un rouleau, afin d'essayer d'en déchiffrer le contenu. Dans la serre, j'entendais toujours les voix se chamailler indistinctement.

— _You're such an idiot Lys ! Bringing a muggle here !_

— _And so what ? What are you so afraid of ?_

— _A MUGGLE !_

— _YES, a muggle, so frightening. She won't see any of your mess don't worry._

— _My mess ? I'm working here, I can't have a muggle strolling and snooping around !_

— _She won't._

— _She won't, are you kidding me ? She broke in just yesterday ! So nosy she's probably already…_ _Merlin !_

Si je n'avais jamais été très douée en anglais, j'en savais assez pour que la lecture du parchemin pique ma curiosité à vif, aussi farfelue que mon interprétation du document puisse être. J'avais en effet sous les yeux ce qui ressemblait tout bonnement à _une recette de potion magique_. Sautant le charabia incompréhensif du paragraphe sobrement titré _ingrédients,_ je n'eus pas le temps d'en déchiffrer beaucoup plus que Lorcan, revenu en trombe dans la cuisine, m'arracha le papier des mains.

Dans sa lancée, il balaya la table de ses bras pour récupérer le reste de ses écrits, et retourna vers la serre en jetant un regard noir à son frère resté sur le seuil de la porte.

Lysander me rejoignit, l'air gêné, tout aussi rouge que je l'avais été plus tôt.

— Je suis désolé, il n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses affaires.

— C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû, c'est juste que vous m'avez laissée là et… Est-ce que je devrais aller m'excuser ?

— Non, oublie-le, dit-il en balayant le problème d'un geste de la main. Tu veux un thé ?

— Oui je veux bien, répondis-je tout à coup déterminée à en apprendre plus sur ces deux étranges personnages.

Il posa la théière sur la cuisinière, et vint s'asseoir à la table.

— Tu étais venue à propos d'hier j'imagine ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Oui, je voulais venir m'excuser. Je croyais que c'était abandonné… Tout le monde me disait que c'était abandonné… précisais-je maladroitement. Alors j'ai voulu venir voir, pour visiter ou je sais pas… Comme ça par curiosité… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas entrer par effraction ni rien.

Ma voix aiguë de petite fille apeurée avait fait grandir le sourire sur le visage de mon interlocuteur.

— C'est vrai qu'on ne sort pas beaucoup au village. Lorcan passe son temps à... Enfin, à faire des recherches, et moi je préfère la ville.

— Des recherches ? tentais-je de le relancer d'un air faussement innocent.

— Oui, dit-il simplement.

Il se leva pour servir le thé. Et le silence commença à s'installer alors que nous buvions. N'osant plus observer autour de moi, je me contentai de fixer le contenu de ma tasse. Je sentais sur moi le regard de Lysander.

— C'est toi qui m'a vue hier ? demandais-je pour relancer la conversation.

— Non, c'était Lorcan.

— Ah.

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée.

— C'est marrant votre jardin, il n'y a que les buis qui sont taillés, remarquais-je.

— Lorcan aime bien les plantes.

— Il est jardinier ?

— En quelque sorte.

Seigneur, qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il devienne si froid ? C'était lui qui m'avait invitée, il avait jusqu'à un certain point fait tous les efforts pour avoir une conversation et le voilà qui ne pouvait plus aligner trois mots. D'autant plus qu'il me fixait, ce qui était particulièrement troublant de la part de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde. Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

— Dis-moi Adeline, commença-t-il soudain, qu'est-ce que tu as lu sur les parchemins de Lorcan ?

Le rouge me monta une fois de plus au visage.

— Euh… pas grand-chose. Je ne comprends pas vraiment l'anglais, et puis c'était écrit petit...

— C'est vrai qu'il écrit comme un troll, mais tu n'as même pas réussi à déchiffrer un petit mot ?

— Comme un troll ? relevais-je.

— Peut-être pire qu'un troll, même. Alors ?

— Eh bien, ça ressemblait à une recette. Il y avait des ingrédients, et il y avait l'air d'avoir du latin. Et puis… Enfin c'est ridicule, mais ça donnait un peu l'impression d'être une sorte de potion magique... Il est pas un peu bizarre ton frère ? Parce qu'il y avait vraiment écrit _magic_ ,et il s'énerve comme ça alors que c'est visiblement pas quelque chose de sérieux.

— Pourquoi c'est pas quelque chose de sérieux ?

— Parce que vous avez genre, vingt-cinq ans, et qu'il pique une crise pour une recette de potion magique.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire immense. Je m'étais encore ridiculisée, c'était bien trop pour une seule journée.

— Et tu ne crois pas en la magie, Adeline ? demanda-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Oh ça va, je suis nulle en anglais pas la peine de se moquer de moi comme ça. Je sais bien que c'est pas une potion magique, c'est juste que c'est écrit sur un parchemin, avec des truc en latin et tout ça, alors c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. C'est tout.

— Je ne me moque pas de toi, m'assura-t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Pas du tout, et d'ailleurs je dois te dire que tu as raison, c'est bien une recette de potion, bien qu'elle ne fonctionne pas comme il le voudrait.

— Très drôle, vraiment hilarant, dis-je en commençant à me lever, décidée à ne pas rester ici à me faire ridiculiser. Vous êtes deux illuminés au final. Merci pour le thé, je voulais juste venir m'excuser pour hier. Maintenant je vais m'en aller, et vous laisser toi et ton frère faire des _potions magiques_ ratées, et vous payer ma tête.

D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie, quand Lysander me saisit le bras.

— Je suis très sérieux Adeline, dit-il de manière un peu trop familière pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques minutes.

— Oh par pitié, ça suffit ! m'énervais-je.

N'en avait-il jamais assez de ses mauvaises blagues ?

— Laisse-moi t'emmener quelque part avant de partir. Je t'invite à Toulouse, après tu pourras me traiter d'illuminé autant que cela te chantes.

— Te rends-tu compte, répondis-je exaspérée, que Toulouse est à pas moins de quatre heures de route d'ici ?

— C'est plus proche qu'on ne le croit, il suffit d'avoir le bon moyen de transport.

— Alors quoi, tu m'y emmené en hélicoptère ?

— Bien mieux.

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui, et son regard si intense laissait voir une telle détermination, que je n'eus pas la force d'envoyer valser sa folie et rentrer tranquillement chez mon grand-père.

Je saisis la main qu'il me tendit, et il nous entraîna vers la cheminée.

— Je t'emmène dans mon bar préféré, le _Pink Dirico._


	4. Chapter 4

Lysander tendit la main, celle qui ne tenait pas la mienne, pour saisir un petit pot placé sur le dessus de sa cheminée. Il arrêta son geste en cours de route, puis se tourna vers moi.

— Tu me prends pour un grand malade n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Oui, évidemment, répondis-je, toute bonne manière définitivement oubliée.

Peut-être aurais-je dû être plus délicate, mais je n'avais pas peur de l'offenser.

Et puis c'est lui qui avait commencé avec la familiarité, autant suivre la marche.

Je me sentais étrangement à l'aise avec cet homme, et son monde.

A vrai dire, hormis ce sentiment de confiance qu'il m'inspirait et la curiosité folle qu'il avait réveillé, j'aurais été bien incapable de décrire mon ressenti à l'égard de cette étrange rencontre. Il me semblait aussi fou que sincère. Ses yeux vert brillants, son air constamment amusé, me faisaient penser à un petit lutin.

— Je penserais la même chose à ta place.

Il lâcha ma main et se mit à fouiller ses poches, puis balayer la pièce du regard.

— Tant pis pour la surprise, mais si tu t'évanouis d'étonnement ou je ne sais quoi, tu risques de te perdre dans les conduits et te retrouver je ne sais où.

— Euh, d'accord, je te prends donc toujours pour un fou jusque-là.

— S'il te plaît, ne t'enfuis pas en courant.

— Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade depuis un petit moment maintenant.

Tout en discutant, il fourrageait dans les moindres recoins de la cuisine, regardait dans le micro-onde, la cuisinière, sous les meubles et enfin, arrivé près de l'évier, il s'arrêtât net, s'empara d'un bout de bois enfoui sous des assiettes sales, et le brandit devant lui en se tournant dans un mouvement bien trop théâtral.

— Tadaaa !

Je haussai un sourcil.

— C'est une baguette magique, m'informa-t-il d'un air très solennel.

J'étouffai à grand mal un éclat de rire, et hochai la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

— Je sais ce que tu te dis, ce n'est qu'un bout de bois sans intérêt, mais détrompe-toi ! Tu as sous les yeux une authentique baguette magique. Bois de châtaigner, crin de licorne, 23,1cm, souple, c'est la vieille baguette de mon père.

Il leva les yeux vers moi pour s'assurer que je suivais bien son exposé, et le sourire sur mes lèvres commençait à se faire plus discret.

— Je vais te faire une petite démonstration, mais soit indulgente, on peut dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement doué en magie.

Il pointa la baguette vers le sol, où gisait un parchemin oublié par son frère. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait perdu son air amusé au profit d'une intense concentration. Il souffla un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage puis s'accompagnant de grands gestes de sa baguette il articula :

— _Windgardium leviosa_ !

Le parchemin frémit, puis se souleva du sol. Lysander se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et en face de lui le parchemin traversait la cuisine dans les airs, guidé par la baguette, pour terminer sa course dans la poubelle qui débordait.

— Pfiou, lâcha-t-il, voilà, magie !

Ma mâchoire en tombait, et traînait au sol même. C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! A la fois bouche bée et un sourire plus grand que jamais collé sur le visage, je regardai Lysander avec les yeux écarquillés.

— C'est vraiment pas grand-chose, je t'assure, me confia-t-il.

— T'as fait voler le papier, articulais-je, émerveillée. Pourquoi tu m'a pas montré ça plus tôt ?

Il haussa les épaules, fourrant la baguette au fond de sa poche. Je sentis venue d'on ne sait où, une joie immense m'envahir. J'avais chaud au cœur. Une immense boule de chaleur, comme si je retrouvais un grand ami depuis longtemps perdu. Je ne parvenais plus à me remémorer la dernière fois où je m'étais sentie si entière.

La magie existait, elle existait vraiment !

Lysander me tira de mes pensées.

— J'ai vraiment pas le droit de faire de la magie devant toi normalement, et puis je suis vraiment nul. C'était un sort basique, mais il me faut vraiment pas mal de concentration pour le réussir correctement.

— Pourquoi t'as pas le droit de faire de la magie devant moi ? demandais-je, sentant une passion qui m'avait quittée remonter en flèche.

— Parce que tu es une moldue, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un qui n'est pas sorcier, qui ne peut pas faire de magie. Et c'est interdit par la loi — notre loi — de faire de la magie en présence de moldus. Sinon, tu penses bien que les mages et sorciers seraient plus que des histoires pour enfants. C'est soi-disant pour se protéger, mais c'est une affaire difficile.

— Et pourquoi tu dis que tu es nul ?

— Ah ça… dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Au risque de perdre tout ton intérêt, je ne suis pas vraiment un sorcier.

— Mais tu as fait voler le papier, rappelais-je en pointant la corbeille.

— Je suis ce qu'on appelle un cracmol. Toute ma famille est composée de sorciers, mais moi je n'en suis pas un. J'ai assez de sang magique dans les veines pour faire des petits trucs comme ça, mais pas bien plus.

— Et ton frère, lui, c'est un vrai sorcier ?

— Oui, un vrai de vrai, très doué. On pourrait croire qu'il m'a piqué toute la magie dans le ventre de notre mère, et qu'il ne m'a rien laissé.

Mon cerveau était en ébullition, des millions de questions fusant en tous sens. Mais avant que je ne puisse continuer mon interrogatoire, il me tendit un petit pot rempli de poudre verte qu'il avait pris sur le dessus de la cheminée.

— De la poudre de cheminette, dit-il. Ça permet de voyager d'une cheminée à l'autre.

— Vraiment ? Faire voler des bouts de parchemins c'était une chose, mais là, c'était tout de même un peu gros.

— Vraiment, dit-il taquin, je vais passer d'abord pour te montrer comment faire. Attend quelques secondes, et tu pourras me suivre.

Je hochai la tête, et me concentrai pour écouter ses explications, en me rappelant de cette histoire de « se perdre dans le conduit » qu'il avait mentionné avant sa démonstration de magie.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, je suivis les instructions de Lysander et me fit à mon tour comme aspirée par le conduit de la cheminée.

Ce fut une expérience abominable.

L'exaltation de la situation ne me suffit pas à apprécier le voyage. Une fois les secousses terminées, et après quelques grandes inspirations pour calmer mes haut-le-cœur, j'ouvris les yeux, et me fit tirer hors de la cheminée par Lysander.

Après avoir réussi à me décoller du bar derrière lequel une éponge frottait vigoureusement un verre — alors que le barman était occupé à quelques mètres de là à servir un verre au gros client accoudé au comptoir — il me traîna vers le fond de la salle, devant une petite table en coin où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà installées sur les fauteuils en cuir usé.

— Je te présente Mary, une camarade d'école.

Il me montra une jeune femme brune qui me salua d'un clin d'œil.

— Léo, continua-t-il en désignant la chaise suivante

Madame, me salua ce dernier en s'accompagnant d'une parodie de révérence.

Un véritable gentleman, commenta Lysander, provoquant des rires autours de la table. Et pour finir, Anja, la belle Anja ! Tout le monde, je vous présente Adeline, apprentie cambrioleuse. Elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre, vu qu'elle est venue s'excuser ce matin après avoir été surprise par Lorcan en train de visiter notre jardin.

Anja se décala sur la banquette pour me laisser une place. Lysander ne plaisantait pas, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond intense et son visage parfait, on aurait dit une poupée, une splendide poupée. Elle devait venir du nord, de la Norvège ou quelque chose comme ça, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sa voix fut décorée d'un accent qui m'était inconnu.

Pauvre Lolo, tu ne lui as pas fait peur j'espère ? Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir des jolies filles comme toi.

Je sentis son regard sur moi : elle me dévisageai de la tête aux pieds. J'eus une envie folle de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient si blonds ! Si brillants, et ils avaient l'air si doux, on aurait cru des fils de soie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me prenais , je ne pus décrocher mon regard de son visage. Quand soudain je sentis la main de Lysander sur mon épaule, et ce fut comme si mon cerveau se remettait à tourner normalement. Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues, je devais être écarlate.

Tu peux pas laisser notre invité tranquille cinq secondes ? lança Lysander à Anja avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors que de l'autre côté de la table, Mary était en proie à un fou rire, et Léo semblait retenir le sien tant bien que mal.

Anja répondit en lui tirant la langue.

Je, Je... balbutiai-je en me tournant vers Lysander.

T'en fais pas, Anja s'amusait avec toi. Elle a du sang de Vélane. C'est une créature qui a le don de... disons, captiver les regards des hommes. Mais Anja n'a que faire des hommes, à notre plus grand malheur.

Assez bavardé de nos histoire de cœur, le coupa Mary en reprenant doucement son sérieux. Lysander, tu n'offres même pas quelque chose à boire à ton invitée ?

Elle appela le barman d'un geste de la main. C'était un vieil homme, de soixante ou peut-être soixante-dix ans, avec une moustache hirsute et des résidus de cheveux grisonnants lui tenant lieu de couronne.

Une boisson sorcière, histoire d'initier un peu la nouvelle, proposa Anja.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis une, euh … moldue ?

Adeline, ma chère, tes yeux sont tellement écarquillés qu'on les croirait prêts à sortir de ton crâne, me confia-t-elle, faisant de nouveau de moi la cible des rires de la tablé.

Je me sentis de nouveau rougir. Cela devenait bien trop récurrent.

A vrai dire, c'est assez adorable, ajouta Léo. On dirait un petit oisillon perdu, mais avec un joli sourire.

Heureusement, le barman me sauva de plus d'embarras d'un raclement de gorge, rappelant ainsi la table à l'ordre. Son stylo était suspendu, prêt à prendre en note la commande, au dessus du calepin, lui-même suspendu dans les airs.

Pardon René, dit Léo en reprenant son calme. Ce sera cinq bièraubeurres ?

Tous les autres approuvèrent la commande d'un hochement de tête, et le stylo de René s'agita sur le papier, alors que le propriétaire des deux objets s'en retournait déjà vers le comptoir.

Lorsque nos consommations arrivèrent , Lysander s'était lancé dans le récit de ma visite au château. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, trop occupée à détailler ce qui m'entourait.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, mais dans le bar il faisait noir. Rien d'autre n'éclairait le lieu que trois petites fenêtres grillagées, tous en haut d'un mur. J'en déduisis que nous étions dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble de ville, et ces fenêtre donnaient certainement sur un trottoir, car j'y voyait par intermittence passer des ombres qui étaient sans doute les jambes de passants.

A l'opposé, un escalier en pierre étroit montait vers la porte d'entrée du bar. Juste à côté à une table, un couple était installé, et autour de leur table un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, jouait sur un balai. Il volait . Il était à cinquante centimètres du sol, et il volait. Il poursuivait une petite balle jaune, qui volait devant lui, et il riait aux éclats en essayant de l'attraper.

Tout va bien ? me demanda Lysander.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi.

C'est peut-être un peu trop d'un coup, suggéra Léo.

Non, ce n'est pas ça, assurai-je en m'essuyant les yeux. C'est que je… je ne sais pas. J'ai une impression étrange, comme si je savais déjà. Je devrais être surprise, tout est tellement incroyable. Et pourtant, c'est comme si... je ne sais pas comment le dire… Comme si je retrouvais un ami d'enfance.

Lysander, voilà un cas intéressant que tu nous as ramené là, commenta Anja.

Tu veux dire, que tu savais déjà que la magie existait ? demanda Mary.

Je... Je crois oui. Mais je ne me rappelle pas. Je n'en ai jamais vu… Je m'en rappelle plus.

Je suis complètement perdue, mon cerveau et embrumé. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, un souvenir qui rendrait du sens à tout ce qui est en train de se passer, mais il n'est plus là. C'est comme un mot sur le bout de la langue, mais là c'est un souvenir entier que je n'arrive pas à attraper.

Regarde-moi, me demande Léo d'une voie douce, assis en face de moi. As-tu déjà vu de la magie avant ? Concentre-toi, concentre ton esprit sur la magie. Avant Lysander, avais-tu déjà rencontré de la magie ?

Sans ne rien pouvoir contrôler, je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux de nouveau. Léo tendit ses mains par-dessus la table pour s'emparer des miennes, qui s'étaient mises à trembler.

Ne t'en fais pas, me dit-il en souriant,

A côté de moi, Lysander se racla la gorge.

vous êtes très mignon tous les deux, joli moment vraiment, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Adeline a subi un sort d'oubliette, j'en suis presque sûr, dit Léo en se tournant vers mon voisin. Si vous aviez été dans une école digne de ce nom, vous auriez compris bande de cracmols !

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Mary. Et après un rire général, des regards échangés entre les quatre amis, et après quelques hochements de têtes échangés, sans que je n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, Anja prit la parole,

Notre ami ici présent, me dit-elle doucement, pratique un peu de legilimencie. C'est en quelque sorte lire dans les pensées.

Oh, dis-je interprétant alors bien différemment alors son intense regard plongé dans mes yeux.

Mais quand j'essaye avec toi, de retrouver précisément le souvenir d'une rencontre avec la magie, disons que c'est… flou. C'est une conséquence assez caractéristique de ce que l'on nomme le sortilège d'Oubliette. Beaucoup de moldus en sont victimes, dans le but de garder secret le monde magique, mais ce n'est pas sans conséquences.

Adeline, chuchota Lysander, nous pouvons te rendre ce souvenir si tu le souhaite. Mais pas ici, disons que ce n'est pas très légal.

Ça veut dire qu'on doit reprendre la cheminée ? dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pas besoin de reprendre la cheminée pour aller à notre QG.


	5. Chapter 5

À leur arrivée au château, Lysander s'installa contre un mur de la grande salle, dissimulé sous sa cape pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition. Le visage de son frère c'était fendu d'un large sourire à l'annonce de sa maison, et son regard c'était directement dirigé vers le fond de la salle, ou il pensait être son jumeau.

Peut être Lysander lui dirait-il un jour que sont regard béa avait été adressé au mur à cinq bon mètres de lui.

Très rapidement, toute l'attention de Lorcan fut accaparé par ses nouveaux camarades de Poufsouffle. Sa maison n'était nullement une surprise, son frère avait toujours été tellement présent pour lui, pour les autres, la maison jaune et noir lui correspondait à merveille.

Lysander tentât un moment de détourner son attention de son estomac en s'occupant l'esprit par une question inévitable : dans quelle maison aurait-il été répartit lui ?

La même que son frère et son père, ou plutôt celle de sa mère ? Il était avide de connaissances, ce qui le prédestinerait aux aigles, quoi que n'étant pas non plus un trait étranger à la maison de son frère ou se retrouvaient des étudiants assidu et passionnés comme l'était Lorcan. Il avait ce petit côté casse-cou, qui lui aurait peut être valu une place sur les banc auprès de sa cousine. Et nul doute qu'il fallait une certaine dose de courage pour espérer ainsi vivre clandestinement à Poudlard, et une bonne part de ruse également.

Sous ses yeux, sur les grandes tables, les mets semblait ne pas s'arrêter de défiler.

Perdu dans ces questionnements voués à demeurer sans réponse, il commença à piquer du nez, malgré le capharnaüm ambiant. Ce ne fut que le tonnerre d'applaudissement clôturant le discours du directeur qui le tira de son sommeil d'un sursaut.

Il eu vite fait de vérifier en urgence que sa cape n'avait pas glissé et de se dégager du chemin des élèves qui quittaient leur banc.

Il ne revit pas Lorcan ce soir là, il avait du suivre ses préfets et ses nouveaux camarades dans leur salle commune.

Roxanne l'attendait, comme prévu, au pied de l'escalier du grand hall et l'accompagna découvrir sa nouvelle résidence.

La Salle sur Demande c'était rapidement imposé comme la solution la plus fiable pour le loger. Roxanne l'avait découverte tôt après son arrivé à l'école, suivant les quelques allusions de son père sur la pièce secrète.

Elle connaissait déjà un certain nombre des subtilité de la salle qu'elle avait utilisé plusieurs fois, et elle c'était donc chargé des arrangement essentiels pour permettre à Lysander d'y vivre confortablement.

Elle avait pris l'aspect d'une petite chambre douillette, avec une petite salle de bain attenante et un minuscule raccourcit menant au cuisine par lequel Poppy, l'elfe le plus adorable qui soit, apportait à Lysander ses repas.

Une semaine de vie cloîtré dans la Salle sur Demande avait permis à Lysander de prendre ses aises. Il avait lui même commencé à apprivoiser la salle dans toutes ses subtilités, et n'avait pas tardé à avoir un lit deux fois plus grand qu'a l'origine, et une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages qu'il passait ses journée à dévorer.

Les trois jeunes c'étaient entendus sur la nécessité pour Lysander de rester dans son nouveaux lieux de vie pendant au moins quelques jours sans sortir. En ce début d'année, une erreur aurait été trop vite commise, chacun s'employait à reconnaître les nouvelles tête des premières année et il paraissait difficile de garder secret que l'un d'entre eux possédait un doublon.

Chaque soir, Lorcan venait rendre visite à son frère pour lui raconter sa journée. Lysander buvait chacune de ses paroles, et eu bientôt l'impression de connaître aussi bien que son frère les élèves qu'il lui décrivait, les professeur, les salles de classe. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à piquer la baguette de son frère pour tenter d'un faire sortir quelque magie que ce soit. Si il ne pouvait pas se venter de ses aptitudes pratiques, nul doute qu'il était plus avancé que la plupart des élève de son age sur la théorie, en un mois, il avait engloutit une bonne partie des ouvrages de première année. Il avait même commencé des ouvrages d'herbologie supplémentaires, ses parents passant leur temps à arpenter les globe à chasser la faune et la flore magique, il n'avait pas appris grand chose de nouveau dans le manuel de première année.

Dès la deuxième semaine, il avait commencé à sortir dans le parc sous sa cape, assez fine pour qu'il puisse sentir les quelques rayons de soleil passant au travers des nuages d'Écosse.

Les serres lui avaient tout de suite fait de l'œil, et il commença à s'y faufiler au alentour de la deuxième semaine. Il rentrait pas une fenêtre qui fermait mal a l'arrière de la serre numéro quatre et y passait des heures. Il y amenait quelques livres parfois, et s'asseyait là, entre les pousses de Wiggentree et une immense plante à Pipallon, un peu plus près des buissons ardents une fois que l'hiver arriva.

Neville Londubat était probablement l'un des professeur les plus aimé et respecté de Poudlard. Minerva Mcgonagall l'avait embauché lors de son mandat de directrice, et il avait très rapidement hérité du titre de directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Ce n'était évidemment un secret pour personne qu'il été un grand héro de la guerre, qu'il avait eu une place primordiale durant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

En cours, il n'avait cependant rien d'un grand guerrier.

Il n'était pas rare d'assister à quelques bégaiement et maladresses de sa part, mais aucun élève n'aurait osé lui en tenir rigueur.

Un jeudi, à la fin d'un long cours théorique sur la présentation des bois de baguettes, le professeur Londubat rappela Lorcan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de la serre.

Alors Lorcan, comment te sent tu à Poudlard ? Lui demanda-t-il

Très bien, répondit le jeune homme, oui c'est super, j'aime ma maison, et les cours son supers, surtout ceux de botanique Nevi.. euh Professeur.

J'imagine que tu peux m'appeler Neville quand on discute tout les deux, plaisantât-il, tu t'entend bien avec tes camarades ?

Ça va, répondit évasivement Lorcan, à vrai dire il ne les connaissait pas tant, étant donné qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec son frère.

Tu ne serais pas venu dans les serre en dehors des cours dernièrement par hasard ?

Quoi, non.

J'ai cru t'apercevoir hier soir, à coté des buissons ardents.

Lorcan restât silencieux, il compris tout de suite qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur.

Il faut que j'y aille, je doit aller à la bibliothèque.

D'accord, bonne journée, si tu veut t'installer dans la serre la prochaine fois demande moi je t'ouvrirait les portes, ou sinon un petit Alohomora devrait suffire, lui dit Neville avec un clin d'œil.

Dès qu'il fut dans le château, il se mit à courir plus vite que jamais et après les aller-retours requis devant la tapisserie des trolls, fit irruption dans la chambre de son frère.

Il était installé dans un tas de coussins nouvellement installé par la salle et tenait sur ses genoux un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Tu te rend compte qu'il n'y a pas une seule mention de la Salle sur demande dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, lança Lysander sans un regard pour son frère, ça veut dire qu'il faut que quelqu'un nous la montre, comme nous, ou tomber dessus par hasard. Faut quand même le faire pour ce retrouver par hasard à faire les cents pas devant une tapisserie de trolls en tutu en...

Est-ce que tu va dans les serres le soir, le coupa Lorcan après avoir réussit à reprendre son souffle.

Lysander décolla enfin les yeux de son livre pour se tourner vers l'entrée de ses appartements.

Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Est-ce que tu y va oui ou non ?

Ça m'est arrivé.

Oh non non non, Lys ! Neville t'a vu, il va en parler à maman c'est sur !

Mais il peut pas savoir que c'était moi.

Je sait pas, il pense que c'était moi, mais je lui ait dit que j'y était jamais allé, je savait pas. Et ça aurait pus marcher, mais Lys t'est rentré par ou ?

Par une fenêtre de la serre numéro quatre.

Si ça avait été moi, je serait entré par la porte, elle s'ouvrent juste avec un Alohomora. Maman comprendra tout de suite que c'était pas moi, j'aurais forcément essayé la porte d'entrée, même Neville l'a compris je suis sûr !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jumeaux pour comprendre que leur supercherie ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

⁂

Lorcan s'en était toujours voulu pour cette incident, nul doute que c'était à cause de sa maladresse que Lysander c'était retrouvé contraint de partir quelques semaines plus tard. S'il n'avait pas dit à Neville qu'il ne venait pas à la serre, si il avait compris tout de suite que c'était son frère, et qu'il avait mentit, Lys aurait pus rester avec lui plus longtemps.

Assis dans la serre de leur bâtisse de Provence, Lorcan repensa à cet événement. Puis il pensa à la jeune fille moldue que son jumeaux venait d'introduire sans la moindre précaution au monde sorcier en violant sans vergogne les lois fondatrices de leur communauté. Et pour la première fois il cessa de s'en vouloir pour tout les malheurs qui pouvaient arriver à son jumeau.

Depuis quatre ans maintenant, il menait avec acharnement ses recherches dans l'espoir futile de réparer cette énorme erreur d'avoir été fait sorcier au détriment de son frère. Devant les montagnes de parchemins il se dit que peut être était-il temps d'arrêter de s'obstiner.

Il entendis dans la cuisine un fracassant atterrissage de cheminette, en plus de n'avoir rien à faire ici, la moldue était une empotée. Il revint rapidement sur la décision prise quelques instant plus tôt de ne plus se mêler de la vis de Lysander, d'abord il allait le débarrasser de la moldue. Voleuse, fouineuse, et balourde, un Accio à problèmes sans nul doutes.

 _I want her out of here Lysander,_ assenât-il alors que son frère faisait son entré dans la serre.

Aurait-tu au moins l'amabilité de parler en français ? S'insurgea Lysander

Adeline, encore sous le coup de l'émotion de l'après midi passé, tourna son regard désemparé vers Lysander.

Je ne veut pas d'une moldue inconnue ici, elle à déjà fouiller dans mes affaire une fois, rien ne me dit qu'elle ne recommencera pas, assena-t-il refusant délibérément de regarder Adeline, elle n'a rien à faire là. On ne t'a donc jamais parlé du Secret à Amsterdam ?

On m'a beaucoup parlé du secret à Amsterdam Lorcan, on nous à aussi parlé de ses limites, répondit Lysander en tentant de garder son calme, Adeline, juste en face de toi, au cas ou tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, connaissait déjà l'existence de la magie figure toi, elle à subit un sortilège d'amnésie.

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour, Lorcan posa les yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux noisettes étaient rougis, et encore humide de larmes. Un cours instant, sa part de Poufsouffe faillit prendre le dessus. Il avait une jeune femme en face de lui, qui manifestement avait besoin de soutient. Mais son regard revenant sur son frère, comme toujours il passât avant tout.

Et alors ? _I was just thinking she will cause trouble because she is a thief, sniking, clumsy muggle, but she is trouble herself. What do you want to do exactly ? Bring her memories back and get the french and british ministry on your back for endangering the Secret. Even if you wanted, you couldn't because you're a freaking powerless squib !_ Finit-il, laissant échapper des années de frustration et de culpabilité.

Waouh, _are you done ?_ Répondit Lysander, la gorge nouée, je vais raccompagnée Adeline chez elle, ne m'attend pas ce soir.

Inévitablement, les larmes s'étaient remise à ruisseler sur les joues d'Adeline. Elle et Lysander marchèrent dans un silence absolu jusqu'à la maison du grand-père, et il restèrent là, devant le portail quelques instants.

Je suis désolé, lâcha finalement Lysander

Non, c'est moi, je viens causer des ennuis, pardon.

Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'a pu dire Lorcan, on t'a promis Léo, les autres et moi, qu'on retrouverais tes souvenirs, et on tiendra cette promesse, d'accord ?

Adeline se contentât de hocher la tête, et franchit le portail pour rentrer chez elle.


End file.
